Une nouvelle chance
by AraHwang
Summary: Venez vivre l'histoire d'une inconnue qui peu à peu devient une amie. Une amie qui se révèle mortelle. "Pourquoi m'as-tu épargné ?" "Je ne sais pas." Mort. Destruction. Libération. Amour ? Severus a-t-il la chance de réécrire son histoire ? "Dis le" "Dévore moi" Deux mots qui signent la fin de quelque chose, un pan de l'histoire, mais le début de quelque chose d'autre, de lumineux
1. Prologue

_Hi,_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Il y a au sein de Poudlard, une présence que personne ne ressent ni ne voit. Elle trace un sillage flou et humide derrière son passage. Tout ceux qui disent l'avoir pourtant vue ont finit par perdre la raison. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés sans vie flottant à la surface du lac, créant sur leur passage une peur lancinante dans les esprits. La peur de voir. De ressentir. Puis, toujours dans le silence, elle disparue. Ce qui a été une période de terreur se transforma en une histoire d'horreur pour les premières années.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde à oublier.

Sauf un.

Aujourd'hui, elle se réveille.

Prenez garde.

Les méchants sont les proies.

Les gentils les appâts.

L'invisible le prédateur.

Voldemort a été déchu, les ombres de la rancune planent. La clé pour la paix absolue a disparue avec son détenteur, le bras droit du mage. Celui-ci est porté disparu. Est-il mort ? En vie ?

 **OoOoOoO**

Abandonné au milieu des bateaux sur le bois éternellement humide du hangar, le corps gît dans un torrent de sang, la lumière s'éteint, lentement, sûrement, tranquillement. Plus aucun bruit ne se fait, l'eau reste aussi en suspend.

Une tête émerge d'entre les chaloupes moisies. La peau est blanche, translucide, à la lumière de la lune pleine on peut apercevoir des écailles parsemées ici et là. Deux yeux scrutent, ils sont bleus, inquiétants, ils brillent, ressortent de l'obscurité marine. Deux mains surgissent de l'eau. Blanches. Cadavériques. Humides. Le corps s'élance sur le pont. Une queue blanche surgit sur le bois abimé.

Les mains rampent vers le corps mourant. Les deux corps se touchent. Les yeux aupparavant fermés s'ouvrent péniblement. Le dernier souffle est proche.

\- Tu.. es.. là.

Un sourire étrange se dessine.

\- Dis le.

Une voix fantomatique s'élève.

\- Je ne peux plus

L'abandon.

\- Tu peux vivre.

\- Pas sans elle.

\- Elle ne t'attend pas.

Le silence. Le mort agonise. Triste vérité. Les blessures du corps sont superficielles à celles de son coeur.

\- Tu en as assez fait.

L'inconnue prend doucement le corps élancé contre elle. Une main humide posée contre le cou déchiqueté.

\- Dis le.. ou je le ferai sans ton accord.

Elle repose le corps au bord du pont et replonge dans les profondeurs. Il pense qu'elle est partie. Encore. Pour toujours cette fois. Il divague. Seule la tête refait surface à la hauteur de la bouche. Le corps douloureux s'oriente difficilement vers la beauté aquatique. Les dernières forces. L'adrénaline des derniers instants, la perception d'une nouvelle chance. De vivre. Sa vie. D'être lui. Pour lui. Pas un misérable esclave des passions.

\- Dis le.

Deux mots. Simples. Courts. Fatal.

\- Dévore moi.

Les deux mains froides sortent de l'eau, saisissent le visage blême, le visage se rapprochent, se touchent doucement, suavement . Les lèvres se scellent. Le corps plonge entraînant avec lui l'homme condamné dans les profondeurs.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Il y a au sein de Poudlard, une présence que personne ne ressent ni ne voit. Elle trace un sillage flou et humide derrière son passage. Tout ceux qui disent l'avoir pourtant vue ont finit par perdre la raison. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés sans vie flottant à la surface du lac._

L'histoire a fait en sorte qu'on oublie son existence. Poudlard n'est pas censé être l'endroit le plus sûr au monde ? Pourtant, elle est réapparue. Sans un mot. Devant ce garçon maigre et trop grand, le visage creusé et sans harmonie. Elle peut ôté la vie mais peut redonner une seconde chance à un coeur à la dérive.

Entrez dans les profondeurs. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Les eaux sont troubles. Les créatures apparaissent lentement. Elles se regroupent. Silencieuses. Monstrueuses. Elles attendent l'histoire.

L'histoire d'une rencontre entre un être mythique et un mortel. Un humain qui a fait l'exception. L'homme qui a survécu à la mort divine.

* * *

 _Un mot ? Des avis ? ^^"_

 _Une suite ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu_

 _AraHwang_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Désolée, je me suis retrouvé dans les exam de fin d'année, en plein déménagement, ensuite pleins de soucis et les cours qui reprennent dans la foulée. Le temps passe vite._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _AraHwang_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ **Il faisait froid ce jour-là**_

oOoOo

 _ **1976**_

Il faisait froid, tous les élèves se regroupaient dans les salles communes à la quête de chaleur. Tous, sauf un. Le froid lui donnait l'impression d'être en vie, de ressentir, son coeur battait terriblement dans sa poitrine, son sang pulsait dans ses veines tellement fort que sa tête lui tournait. Ses extrémités étaient gelées, ses lèvres sèchent, ses yeux noirs le brûlaient tellement le froid était intense. Mais il était là, dehors, sous un arbre sans pour autant être à l'abri de la neige glaciale. Tout était blanc.

Il s'apprêta à rentrer quand il l'a vit brièvement et elle disparue quand le vent souffla plus fort. Une hallucination dû au froid ? Il se retourna, elle était là, sa peau blanche découverte était ruisselante d'eau comme si elle sortait du lac. Elle ne semblait pas ressentir le froid, elle était juste là. Debout devant les grandes portes en bois du château. Son regard se tourna vers lui. Intense. Terrifiant. Il pensait avoir déjà rencontrer la mort l'été dernier. Il n'avait plus froid, il était vide, concentré sur cette masse élancé qui le fixait. Son esprit lui criait de fuir. Loin. Très loin. Le corps s'orienta vers lui lentement, les jambes maigres s'élancent, il ferma les yeux. L'heure était venue. Il payerait pour ses actes. Il avait sombré. Comme les autres.

oOoOo

Charles Vrans, sang pur, nouvellement adepte de la magie noir. 15 ans, endoctriné depuis son enfance dans la pureté du sang. 1950. A prétendu voir une forme blanche se déplacer dans les couloirs entre les élèves, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soient interpelés par l'inconnue.

Deux jours plus tard, il l'a revit alors qu'il était dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque, elle était là regardant les livres sans les toucher. Le regard glacé se tourna vers lui et il sentit un froid et un vide immense prendre possession de son corps. Charles tomba de sa chaise sous le choc de ces terribles sensations. Dans un grand fracas il se retrouva au sol, la connexion se coupa, il revenait à la réalité, tous les regards étaient vers lui, certains curieux, d'autre indifférent. Le jeune étudiant regarda vers le pan de bibliothèque où s'était trouvée la jeune fille lugubre.. mais rien.. juste un grand rayon de soleil qui traversait la fenêtre.

Les jours passèrent, et elle était partout où il allait, à chaque coin de couloir qu'il prenait et même lorsqu'il ne la voyait pas, Charles ressentait sa présence, un regard qui ne quittait jamais son dos. Il en parla à tout le monde autour de lui, personne ne le croyait, pas même les professeurs, aucune intrusion n'était possible, il ne devait pas s'en faire. Cependant soucieux de son état, le corps enseignant l'obligea à être alité à l'infirmerie. Le sommeil le fuyait. La faim était anilée par la peur et l'angoisse.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le coeur battant, Charles Vrans ne trouvait pas le sommeil, les lumières des bougies vacillantes l'inquiétait. Il s'était levé, fébrile et exténué. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était retrouvé dehors en pleine nuit, il n'avait pas croisé le gardien, personne, tout était calme, trop calme. Ses pas l'amenèrent vers le lac, dans le noir il pouvait apercevoir une silhouette assise près de l'eau qui disparaissait lentement. Il se rapprocha de l'eau, seul son reflet lui était renvoyé quand soudain son visage fut remplacé par une face blanche, mystique, il recula d'effroi, tombant presque à l'eau.

 _Charles Vrans_ , sang pur, nouvellement adepte de la magie noire. 15 ans, endoctriné depuis son enfance dans la pureté du sang. Retrouvé sans vie aux abords du lac un matin de l'année 1950.

 _Anna-Maria Dawn_ , sang pur, fervente de la magie noire, 16 ans, entourage d'un nouveau maître ténébreux. Elle s'entrainait à la pratique de sorts interdits lorsqu'elle la vit. La jeune sorcière tomba peu à peu dans la folie. Retrouvée un soir d'automne de l'année 1951, sans vie flottant au milieu du lac.

 _Catherine Bloowood_ , sang mêlé, orpheline, adoptée par le côté de sa famille sorcière. 14 ans, intéressée depuis son entrée à Poudlard par les pratiques occultes. Calme et observatrice, elle a suivi de près les études interdites d'élèves plus vieux de sa maison, dont Anna-Maria. C'est la jeune sorcière qui a prévenu les professeurs que la jeune fille se noyait dans le lac. Mais quand ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, le corps gisait dans l'eau, sans vie. Catherine n'a jamais dit ce qu'elle avait vue ce soir là. La peur habitant son corps. Elle pressentait que se serait elle, la prochaine. L'enfant était devenue paranoïaque, elle avait peur du moindre bruit, d'une silhouette trop floue dans les coins sombres. Retrouvée sans vie sur les berges du lac, les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi, un matin de l'hiver 1951.

 _Jonathan Sanders_ , enfant de parents moldus, le garçon s'est laissé sombrer dans les mirages de la magie. Adoré par la plupart, certains dirent qu'il l'avaient vu aux abords de la forêt interdite torturant des petits animaux avec un sortilège interdit. Une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Un jour, il trouva un de ces corps décharnés dans son dortoir. Depuis il voyait toujours les corps de ses petites victimes sur son chemin, à leur côté une jeune fille irréelle qui caressait leur peau sèche. Retrouvé le corps mutilé sur les rives un printemps de l'année 1952.

 _Et encore d'autres, encore et encore... et puis... le calme_...

oOoOo

Il avait fermé les yeux tellement fort souhaitant en son fort intérieur qu'elle disparaisse. Il avait entendu parler d'elle. Le fantôme, la Mort, la Vengeance, la Punition, elle était l'histoire qu'on racontait aux petits nouveaux de l'école pour leur faire peur. Alors. Pourquoi était-elle là, devant lui. Parce qu'il avait sombré, faiblement pour ne pas mourir. Il se senti soudainement happé, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il était devant le lac et il eut le temps d'entre voir une masse couler dans la pénombre.

Le garçon fit un pas en arrière, la peur le transcendait, il ne sentait plus le froid lui morde furieusement la peau. Non. La peur était plus grande. Il entendit la neige crépiter sous son pied puis :

\- Bientôt.

Il se figea. Sa main droite près de la poche où se trouvait sa baguette, prêt à la sortir à tout instant. Mais plus rien. Juste un grand froid qui le fit plier en deux. Lorsqu'il reprit contenance il se retrouvait devant la cheminée de son dortoir. En sécurité. Il pouvait entendre les rires inconscients, les disputes futiles. La vie. Il la sentait, il se réconfortait.. mais bientôt...

 _ **Tue moi, tu n'attends que ça**_

oOoOo

Les jours passèrent sans qu'll ne la revit. Comme un mirage elle disparaissait peu à peu de son esprit. Pourtant à chaque fois que son regard dérivait vers le lac, il ressentait un frisson monter en lui, faisant battre son coeur à tout rompre.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Un murmure tout proche de son oreille retenti.

Il se retourna brusquement au milieu du couloir bondé, s'arrêtant net, il attira le regard des élèves autour de lui. Rien. Juste un couloir noir de monde, des corps qui s'entre choc, des voix qui percent le chaos de son esprit. Il revint à la réalité quand il senti quelqu'un le bousculer. Il se retourna, sans un mot, encore dans un autre monde.

\- Tu as peur ?

Il leva les yeux, il vit une silhouette dénoter avec le reste du décors, d'un blanc cadavérique elle ne semblait pas être touchée par les corps environnant. Elle était juste là, en face de lui, le regardant sans expression. Soudain, elle avança vers lui, laissant derrière elle une trainée humide et rentra en collision avec lui, mais il ne senti jamais l'impact. Il regarda partout autour de lui, disparue.

OooOo

La nuit montrait son visage doucement à travers les vitres de la bibliothèque, signe que celle ci allait bientôt fermer. Il se releva, sans âme, et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Durant le chemin il croisa ses pires ennemis, pire que les Serpentards à son avis, ceux qui lui avait retirer son seul espoir. Les maraudeurs. Il se fit bousculer, insulter..

\- Alors tu n'es pas avec tes petits maîtres Servillus ?!

Incapable de se défendre. Toujours. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sous la merci des baguettes de Potter et Black, la sienne dans la poche de ce dernier. Il avait été enfermé dans le premier placard à balais venu. Sa baguette non loin de lui, mais incapable de bouger. Il rageait au plus profond de être. Puis de nouveau ce froid. Elle était là. En face de lui, ses pieds nus touchant ses chaussures usées. Elle s'accroupit dans un mouvement souple, elle le regardait sous toutes les coutures, comme si un détail lui avait échappé.

\- Étrange.

Seul le silence lui répondit. La tête penchée sur le côté, une moue interloquée sur le visage blanc et recouvert de fines écailles. Il pouvait enfin la voir de près, sans ce voile qui semblait toujours la recouvrir. Elle passa une main sur ses lèvres closes. Le sort qui le maintenait sous silence disparu.

\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Je sais ce que vous êtes alors faite le qu'on en finisse ! Cracha-t-il une fois le sort levé.

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres..

\- Les autres hein, tout ceux que vous avez tués ! Dit-il presque hystérique, mais dans une colère contenue.

Il perdait patience, des jours qu'elle le traquait sans jamais rien faire. Il s'en fichait qu'on le trouve là, assis immobile dans un placard à balais à parler seul et qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Il devenait fou. Il ne voulait pas perdre la raison, plutôt mourir tout de suite.

\- Tuer. Elle murmurait lentement, le regard dans le vague. Je ne les ai jamais forcer.. au final.. il venait d'eux-même à moi. Dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Pourtant vous venez les chercher, vous êtes là. Répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

\- J'observe.

\- Vous narguez.

\- Qui es-tu vraiment ? Le serpent ? La proie ?

Il l'a regarda, mauvais.

\- Tu es intrigant. Je vais observer encore un peu. Dit-elle, sa phrase se finissant dans un murmure en même temps qu'elle disparaissait lentement sous ses yeux.

Une fois complètement partie, il ressentait de nouveau ses membres. Il récupéra sa baguette et sortie à la hâte du placard et s'élança rapidement vers son dortoir. Il était perdu, troublé par cet échange qu'il avait eux avec cette fille.. avec.. la mort.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je suis mitigée.

J'espère avoir vos avis

AraHwang


End file.
